Algo inesperado
by LUMELLARKEVERDEEN
Summary: Gale esta dolido de ver Katniss con Peeta lo que sus instinto lo hace hacer algo que Katniss nunca pensó que haria
1. Chapter 1

Estoy muy emocionada por fin Peeta y yo podemos ser felices, gracias a eso el y yo tuvimos una noche estupenda, sabe muy bien como hacerme el una mañana estupenda aunque un poco fría pero el calor de Peeta me reconforta, lo veo sin parpadear, mirándolo sin poder despegar mis ojos de el es el hombre perfecto para mi.

El abre los ojos lentamente y me mira.

-Hola mi amor, no tuviste pesadillas- me dice.

-No mi panadero- le digo.

El me sonríe se acerca a mi y me besa apasionadamente como siempre, me encantan sus besos son intensos, llenos de amor, el sabe como complacerme. Después de unos minutos de besos y caricias el se levanta, se pone los pantalones y la camisa.

-Voy a bajar hacer el desayuno,me dice.

Y yo solo asiento con la cabeza. Cierro mis ojos un poco para poder descansarlos y después de unos minutos varios de echo me levanto, me pongo los pantalones, las botas y la chaqueta de mi padre que uso para cazar |Lo extraño mucho esta chaqueta siempre me recuerda a el| entra un olor rico a pan recién hecho, de seguro Peeta debe de estar preparando pan. Me gruñen las tripas eso huele tan bien que me abrió el apetito.

Bajo a la cocina y encuentro el desayuno listo servido en la mesa, solo dos platos en la mesa, es un poco triste no ver mas platos servidos, se que Peeta quiere tener bebes, pero, yo aun tengo miedo de que el capitolio tome poder, porque hace menos de un año que acabamos con el, bueno en fin. Todo se ve delicioso y huele delicioso, nos sentamos los dos enfrente uno del otro.

-Saldrás a cazar- me dice.

-Si- le contesto.

-Y Gale... ¿ira contigo?-

No se porque pero me pareció como un reclamo que me molesto. -¿Porque Peeta? ¿Te sigue molestando la idea de que valla con Gale a cazar?- le digo

un poco molesta

-¿No?...Bueno...Si- me dice

Me levanto un poco indignada - Ya sabes que al único que amo es a ti- le contesto.

El se levanta y se acerca a mi agarrándome el brazo -Si lose pero los celos Katniss, pensar que te puedes enamorar de e...- me dice.

Me volteo y lo interrumpo con un dulce beso. Apoyo mi frente sobre la suya y le digo.

-Nunca pasara algo con Gale que hiciera que te doliera, no estoy dispuesta a perderte...otra vez- le digo

-No me perderás- me responde.

Salimos juntos de la casa ya que Peeta ira a la panadería a trabajar el me acompaña y nos vamos todo el camino abrazados, al llegar a la panadería el se despide con un beso apasionado. Camino hacia el bosque y cruzo la cerca que jamas volverá a estar electrificada, busco en el tronco hueco de siempre mi arco y flechas viejos.

Veo unas aves grandes y gordas volar sobre mi, lanzo la primera flecha y el ave cae al suelo, voy y la recojo, veo una ardilla a lo lejos, me acerco sigilosamente a donde tira la fecha y le doy justo en el ojo Me acuerdo que se las vendía al señor Mellark después de revisar todas las trampas que Gale puso y de cazar obtuve tres ardillas, cuatro conejos y dos pájaros gordos. me voy a la pradera a esperar a Gale y mientras espero despellejo a los animales. Después de una hora de espera estoy dispuesta a levantarme e irme cuando oigo una rama romperse.

-Eh Catnip, me esperaste- me dice

.-No lo hice solo estaba limpiando los animales de echo ya me iba a ir cuando llegaste- le contesto molesta

-Vamos no te enojes Katniss, el tren se retraso un poco- me dice

-Un poco- contesto con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Si un poco- me dice.

Me empiezo a reír y el conmigo. Gale se sienta a mi lado a admirar la pradera. -Recogiste las presas- me dice.

-Si todas, tu ve tiempo- le digo

-Perdón- me dice

-No importa y...¿Como te va en el distrito dos?- le pregunto

-Bien...supongo- me dice

-Supone- le digo.

-Si ya sabes es la misma rutina Trabajar, Comer y Descansar es casi aburrido ¿Y tu?- me dice

-Yo, voy bien, mas que bien con...Peeta- Me detengo al decir su nombre porque se que a Gale le causa dolor verme con el, pero lo disimula muy bien.

-Bien Katniss- me dice un tanto melancólico.

-Te quedaras- le digo

-No, no me dieron el día- le digo

-Lastima Hazelle y tu familia tenían muchas ganas de verte- le digo

-¿Y tu?- me dice.

-¿Que?- le contesto

-Tenias ganas de verme- me dice

-Ya sabes que si como no tener ganas de verte si eres mi hermano- le digo

-Yo no te veo como una hermana Katniss, y lo sabes- me dice en un tono de reclamo.

-Vas a volver a empezar- le digo levantándome de donde estoy

-Si Katniss- me dice

-Gale ya por favor ya hablamos de esto- le digo con un tono cansado.

-Si pero no lo hemos hablado por completo, al menos yo no eh terminado de hablar.

-Pues yo si- le digo

-Yo no Katniss- me dice..-Hay sabes que Gale adiós- le digo -No Katniss, me dice sosteniéndome del brazo...CONTINUARA

COMENTEN ESCRIBAN SI LES GUSTA COMO VA LA HISTORIA, QUIERO ESCUCHARLOS. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

-Yo no Katniss- me dice..-Hay sabes que Gale adiós- le digo -No Katniss, me dice sosteniéndome del brazo..

-Suéltame Gale- le digo

-No Katniss, hasta que me escuches- me dice

-No tengo nada que escuchar- le digo

-Si, si lo tienes- me dice apretándome mas el brazo

-Gale por favor suéltame- le digo (Pero en vez de soltarme me apretaba mas y mas el brazo)

-Me lastimas Gale, suéltame, ¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!- empiezo a gritar.

-Ese panadero tonto no vendrá por ti- me dice.

-No es tonto y lo sabes, ¡Es incluso mejor que tu!- le grito (Debo confesa que en estoy momentos estoy enojada y asustada no se lo que Gale hará).

-Por favor Katniss, veme, mírame- me dice

-Sabes que solo te veo como un hermano y ya, no puedo verte de otra forma- le digo

Al parecer eso le molesto se le vio en la cara. Antes de poder reaccionar se abalanzo sobre mi y me beso sin obtener ningún tipo de correspondencia a su beso. Le mordí el labio muy fuerte para que me soltara, me separo en ese mismo instante.

-Te estas poniendo dura- me dice mientras se limpia la poca sangre del labio que le saque por la mordida.

-Ya basta Gale- le digo mientras jalo mi mano para liberarme.

-Tienes razón Katniss, ya basta de que yo sea el que sufra, yo sea el que te busque, de que yo cuide a tu familia, ya basta- me dice.

Yo solo me quedo muda mirándolo a los ojos. -¿Porque a el Katniss?¿Porque no me elegiste a mi?- me dice con los ojos medio llorosos.

-Gale...Sabes que en el corazón no se manda, yo no elegí enamorarme de Peeta, solo me enamore de el- le digo

-Lose Katniss- me dice un poco triste mientras agacha la cabeza.

Le pongo la mano en la mejilla y le levanto la cabeza para que me mire a los ojos. -Tienes que seguir buscando a la persona correcta, alguien que te ame- le digo

-Yo te amo a ti y a nadie mas- me dice

-Ah Gale- le digo con la voz un poco cansada

-¿Como Katniss, como quieres que me olvide de ti? eh dime ¿Como?, ¡¿COMO?!- me dice

-¡No lo se!...no se, pero si se que la persona indicada lo hará- le digo-Tienes razón Katniss, perdón me transforme en alguien que no soy.

-No hay nada que perdonar- le digo.

Me doy media vuelta de vuelta al distrito recojo mi arco y flechas oigo a Gale gritar a lo lejos.

-Volveré a verte- escucho que dice Gale a lo lejos.

Me volteo a verlo. -No se Gale, el tiempo dirá- le digo mientras camino de espaldas.

Voy al lugar en donde se encuentra el tronco y guardo mi arco y flechas, me siento a examinar el brazo de donde Gale me agarro, me apretó tan fuerte que me dejo una marca y grande, no se como le ocultare esto a Peeta, tendré que inventar algo, no puede saber que estuve discutiendo con Gale.

Cruzo la cerca y camino hasta llegar al quemador para comprar una pomada que ayude, la compro, me la aplico y espero a que haga efecto, después de esperar quince minutos exactamente me reviso el brazo, lo disimula pero no del todo aun se sigue notando, me pongo a chaqueta y camino hacia la aldea de vencedores, entro a casa y noto que Peeta ya llego lo distingo por ese olor a pan.

Subo a la habitación, Peeta acaba de salir de bañarse y solo trae una simple toalla puesta, me excita verlo así, me acerco y lo beso apasionadamente, poco a poco vamos acercándonos a la cama hasta que quedamos acostados en ella, yo arriba de el, después de varios veces Peeta me voltea y ahora el quedo arriba de mi, me besa el cuello, me acaricia, para después quitarme la chaqueta por suerte no noto la marca y me siguió besando, siguió con mi blusa era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta de la marca, empezó a besarme desde el cuello hasta el abdomen. Me estaba acariciando cuando noto algo raro en mi brazo, lo vio con una cara muy rara.

-¿Que te paso Katniss? me pregunto un poco preocupado... FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO

COMENTEN QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ, SI LE FALTO ALGO O COMO VA LA HISTORIA ;)


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Que te paso Katniss? me pregunto un poco preocupado...

-¿Esto? no es nada- le digo mientras me miro el brazo lastimado

-No sabes mentir Katniss- me dice entre risas

-No me paso nada Peeta, le digo.

Se levanta se pone los pantalones de la pijama y yo me siento en la cama mientras me pongo la blusa y lo miro a los ojos

-Entonces es pura casualidad que en la mañana no traías nada y después estar casi toda la tarde con Gale...- me dice un poco sarcástico y tomando un cambio repentino a miedo. -Gale, ¿Te hizo algo? ¿El te lastimo? ¡dime Katniss!

-¡El no lo hizo Peeta! el no me hizo nada- le digo

-No lo protejas Katniss- me dice un poco enojado

-No lo estoy protegiendo Peeta- le digo

-Si, si lo estas haciendo- me dice

-No necesita que lo proteja- le digo un poco molesta.

-Oh claro Katniss ¿Como se me ocurrió? ¡Gracias por recordarme!- me dice en forma sarcástica y enojado, mientras se da media vuelta.

-Peeta mírame- el se voltea, veo que brota una lagrima de sus ojos, lo cual hace que yo también llore con el -Peeta ¿No confías en mi?- le pregunto mientras pongo mi mano en su mejilla

-Claro que si Katniss, en quien no confió es en Gale- me dice

-Con eso me basta- y me abalanzo sobre el para darle el beso mas dulce y tierno que le he dado. Apoya su frente con la mía.

-Te amo- me dice

-Yo también te amo- le digo con dulzura

Peeta se separa para poder verme el brazo, lo sostiene con delicadeza, mientras lo observa atentamente.

-Y ¿Que es lo que paso?- me pregunta

-Me caí- le digo

-¿Te caíste?- me dice

-Si, trepe a un árbol para poder alcanzar un ave que había cazado y que callo en la rama, después resbale y caí sobre el brazo- Después de decirle lo único que pude pensar es (Enserio Katniss es en lo único que se te ocurrió). Se escucho que Peeta pego una pequeña carcajada, pero que podía hacer.

-¡Gale se quedara?- me pregunta

-No...le dieron el día- le digo.

Peeta me abraza y nos quedamos así durante menos de 10 minutos.

-¿Porque siempre que hablamos sobre Gale terminamos peleando?- me dice al oído.

Lo se paro, le pongo las manos en los hombros y lo miro fijamente.-No lo se- le digo, noto que Peeta se decepciona un poco y baja la cabeza, le agarro la barbilla para que voltee a verme -Pero lo único que se es que ni Gale ni nadie podrá separarnos- le digo

Lo agarro de los hombros y lo acuesto sobre la cama, me pongo encima de el y empiezo a besarle el cuello, el me quita la blusa me voltea y me pone sobre la cama, me empieza a besar el cuello , las manos, los brazos y los como las 6:00 de la tarde, ya obscureció y empezó a llover , es relajante escuchar el agua caer. Después de muchos besos vuelvo a voltear a Peeta, le quito los pantalones y el me quita los míos, me posiciono arriba de el. Se que Peeta lo disfruta, le da tanto placer que hasta hace caras tan chistosas (el cielo esta tronando y con muchos relámpagos), cuando Peeta y yo estamos haciendo el amor se me ocurre voltear hacia la ventana y veo Gale como nos observa por un relámpago que ilumino el cielo.

Me aparto rápidamente de Peeta y me tapo con la sabana de la cama.

-¡¿Que paso Katniss!?, ¡¿Que te pasa?!- me dice un poco asustado por mi comportamiento

-¡Gale!...Esta en la ventana observándonos- le digo señalando la ventana.

Peeta se levanta rápidamente de la cama y se acerca a la ventana.

-No hay nada Katniss ¿Segura que lo viste?- me dice

-Si Peeta- le digo

-¿Que no dijiste que no le dieron el día?- me dice

-Si, se supone-le digo mientras me levanto para ponerme los pantalones y la blusa

-Bueno ya debió haberse ido- se acerca para recoger sus pantalones y ponérselos -¿Tienes hambre? bajare preparar algo ¿si?- me dice

-Si, esta bien- camino hacia el para darle un beso rápido, sale por la puerta y camina hacia la cocina...

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO LOS CAPÍTULOS, COMENTEN DÍGANME QUE TAL VA ;)


	4. Chapter 4

-Si, esta bien- camino hacia el para darle un beso rápido, sale por la puerta y camina hacia la cocina...

Me siento frustrada, enojada, asustada y un poco melancólica, todo este asusto de Gale me esta volviendo loca fue -sera una alucinación mía o fue de verdad- pienso.

Camino hacia la cama y acuesto mi cabeza sobre la almohada, me tapo con la sabana y cierro mis ojos para descansar un poco antes de cenar, me pierdo en un mundo donde es totalmente mio (o al menos eso pensaba), camino sobre una vereda en el bosque, la suave brisa me pega en la cara y el olor a las flores impregna los aires, oigo como los pájaros cantan y como los animales corren por todo el bosque, me siento feliz de estar aquí de un momento a otro obscuro y triste, esta lloviendo cosa curiosa porque solo lo hace en esta parte del bosque, hay arboles realmente aterradores, secos y con ramas retorcidas, sigo avanzando hasta lo que parece ser un cementerio, me da curiosidad y camino hacia la primera lapida de piedra.

Me detengo frente a ella y me agacho un poco para poder leer lo que tiene grabado en ella, no veo nada, no se aprecia ni un símbolo en la obscuridad. Un destello de un relámpago ilumino el ambiente y fue cuando vi lo que mas temía en el mundo un nombre grabado en ella que hizo que mi corazón se desgarrara "PEETA MELLARK" me tiro al suelo cayendo en un charco de lodo me recargo en la lapida y empiezo a llorar como nunca lo había echo. -¿Porque?, ¿Como?, ¿Que fue lo que paso?- digo llorando, escucho unos pasos acercándose y creo que se de quien son.

-Hola Katniss- me dice Gale

Volteo lentamente y con miedo lo veo que esta todo empapado y golpeado sosteniendo un cuchillo entre sus mano lleno de sangre

-¿Que hiciste Gale- e digo temblorosa -¿¡QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE!?- le digo gritando con enojo y odio.

-Lo mate HaHaHaHa...-empieza a reír-Lo mate Katniss ahora si, seras solo mía-

Me despierto asustada, agitándome sobre la cama.

-¡PEETAAAAA! ¡Peeta!- grito con error a que el sueño fuera real

Oigo caer ollas, bandejas y platos en la cocina, Peeta corre hacia mi, llega al cuarto y se para en la puerta agitado y asustado.

-¿Que pasa Katniss? ¿Que es lo que tienes?- me dice

-Peeta- le digo llorando

Se acerca hacia mi se sienta en la cama y me abraza, yo me acerco y me recargo en su hombro.

-Estabas muerto...estabas muerto Peeta- le digo llorando aun mas -Te perdía Peeta, te había perdido.

-Katniss...Katniss...mírame- me dice pero yo sigo agitada y no volteo

-¡Katniss mírame!- me dice agarrando delicadamente mi cara con sus dos manos para que lo mirara.

-Jamas me perderás, jamas me escuchas Katniss- me dice con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla - Eres el aire que respiro, mi energía para vivir, mi única y gran ilusión, mi mas grande deseo, mi sendero, mi destino y...mi ÚNICO GRAN AMOR- me dice llorando

-Sentía tanta impotencia de verte abajo de ese montón de tierra, de ver tu nombre en la lapida, de la idea de no tenerte a mi lado, de haberte perdido...para siempre- le digo

Me besa acercándose delicadamente. -Te Amo- le digo y esas dos palabras hacen que sus ojos se iluminen como cuando un niño recibe su regalo ansioso.

-Yo también te amo- me besa - Mas que a mi vida- me dice mientras me abrazados

Nos que damos mucho tiempo abrazados ya que ni uno de los dos se quiere separar del otro, sin embargo Peeta debía preparar la cena, me levante de la cama

-¿Que pasa, porque te levantas?- me dice

-Tienes que terminar la cena, y yo te interrumpí- le digo

-Tu nunca me interrumpiste, ademas me necesitas- me dice

-Ya estoy mejor- le digo

-No lo creo Katniss-me dice mientra se levanta de la cama

-¿Que tal si te acompaño mientras haces la cena?- le digo

-Esta bien- me dice

Me pongo una chamarra porque esta haciendo frió y me estoy congelando. Vamos los dos juntos y al llegar a la cocina veo que Peeta tiene pensado preparar pavo, parece ser que ya estaba por meterlo al horno cuando fue conmigo, Peeta me ve que estoy temblando.

-¿Quieres que haga chocolate caliente Katniss?- me pregunta

-Si, estaría bien con este frió se antoja- le digo emocionada

Voy hacia la sala para poder prender la chimenea y se caliente un poco el lugar, prendo la televisión que esta colocada arriba de la chimenea. Me acerco al sillón me siento y me quedo viendo la tele de brazos cruzados para poder calentarme. Al cabo de 10 minutos veo a Peeta acercándose con una bandeja que tiene dos tazas de chocolate caliente y un plato de panecillos de mantequilla (mis favoritos por cierto).

Peeta se sienta al lado mio , subo las piernas y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro derecho, Peeta me abraza y me pasa una taza de chocolate caliente, esta delicioso como todo lo que Peeta hace, el toma la otra taza. Después de acabarme el chocolate pongo la taza en la mesita de centro que esta en la sala cierro los ojos y al parecer me duermo. Al despertar ya estoy en la cama y es de mañana, Peeta debió haberme cargado. Me levanto con cuidado porque el aun sigue durmiendo, voy directo al baño abro la regadera para tomar una ducha larga en la tina.

Oigo movimiento en el cuarto Peeta ya debió haber despertado, veo que la perilla del baño gira lentamente y Peeta entra.

-Hola mi amor- me dice. Se acerca a darme un beso de pico.

Se aleja y poco a poco se desabrocha la camisa, luego se quita los pantalones y por ultimo la ropa interior. Peeta entra a la tina conmigo (por suerte es grande) se acerca mi para darme un beso largo lleno de pasión y desespero, luego empieza a besarme por todo el cuerpo y yo solo gemía del placer que esto me estaba provocando. Peeta introdujo en mi su miembro y empezamos a hacer el amor, el gemía y yo gemía de tanto placer provocado, jamas lo hice en la tina y era algo alocado aunque excitante. Después de dos horas realmente maravillosa Peeta estaba recargado en un extremo de la tino y yo en su pecho.

Me levanto y le digo - Te Amo-

-Yo también te amo- me dice. Se levanta y sale de la tina y me ayuda a salir a mi, agarra una toalla para poder secarse para después ponérsela, me acerco y le beso la espalda , el sonríe y se voltea para besarme muy apasionadamente.

-Voy a cambiarme- me dice y sale

Agarro la otra toalla y empiezo a secarme salgo con ella enredada y Peeta ya esta cambiado, escojo mi ropa y me cambio enfrente de el. Se que disfruta verme se le nota en los ojos. Vamos a la cocina para desayunar los dos cocinamos juntos preparamos la mesa, desayunamos y vamos a la puerta para poder despedirlo.

-No quiero ir a la panadería, quiero quedarme contigo- me dice

-Ve Peeta estoy bien, no tengo nada- le digo

-Lo se pero...presiento que algo te pasara y quiero estar aquí para protegerte- me dice

-Nada pasara, no te preocupes ve, yo te veo en la noche- le digo

- Me lo prometes- me dice

-Te lo prometo- le digo

Me da un beso de despedida y espero hasta que ya no lo vea mas. Me voy al cuarto abro el cajón de la cómoda y saco un libro de plantas de mi padre y una foto de cuando nos casamos Peeta y yo, veo el libro durante una hora. Me dan ganas de ir al baño entro y después de cinco minutos oigo que la puerta de la entrada se abre y se cierra, escucho que alguien camina hacia la habitación.

-Debe de ser Peeta- susurro -Pero ¿No es muy temprano para que regrese?

Salgo del baño por la curiosidad y lo veo hay sentado viendo la foto de nuestra boda...es Gale...

GRACIAS POR ESPERAR, PERDÓN POR NO HABER SUBIDO CAPITULO AYER PERO LLEGUE DEMASIADO NOCHE A MI CASA Y ESTABA MUY PERO MUY CANSADA PERO LOS COMPENSARE EN LA NOCHE SUBO EL QUE CORRESPONDE A ESTE DIA, GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE ME MANDAN COMENTARIOS, ME ENCANTA LEERLOS. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Salgo del baño por la curiosidad y lo veo hay sentado viendo la foto de nuestra boda...es Gale...

-Me acuerdo cuando te casaste, fue hace 6 meses no, bueno te veías preciosa con ese vestido hasta sentía que yo era el que me iba a casar contigo, pero no fue eh, lo preferiste a ¡EL!- me dice un poco enojado al final

-Ya basta Gale- le digo mientras camino hacia el para quitarle la foto y volver a guardarla en la cómoda

Escucho los pasos de Gale acercándose a mi, me agarra del hombro, me voltea y me besa. Lo empujo para que se aleje de mi y lo hace, cuando lo miro a los ojos le doy una cachetada de coraje que tenia, el simplemente me jala y me vuelve a besar, lo empujo y le doy otra cachetada.

-¡IDIOTA!- le grito muy enojada por no saber controlarse.

Veo en su cara que se enoja, me pega una cachetada y me tira hasta el piso. Parecía un monstruo que no conocía, cuando recupero la cordura me miro y me dijo

-Perdóname Katniss, perdóname no se que me paso, perdí el control- me dice preocupado, creo que por como pueda reaccionar

-Vete Gale-le digo con mi mano en mi mejilla

-Pero Katniss- me dice

-Solo vete- le digo

Da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta, se para antes de llegar y me dice.

-¿Sabes que? NO, hoy no Katniss- me dice -No pienso dejar ir esta oportunidad- me dice mientras se desabrocha el cinturón del pantalón

Tengo miedo, yo sigo tirada en el suelo asustada, se lo que hará.

-Gale, detente, para Gale- le digo muy asustada

El se quita los pantalones y se acerca a mi poco a poco

-No te acerques Gale, te lo advierto- le digo...me desespero y grito porque el no paraba de caminar hacia mi -¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!- gritaba con la esperanza de que llegara

Gale se pone encima de mi y me sujeta los brazos con fuerza con sus manos. Me empieza a besar el cuello y yo me muevo para poder zafarme.

-El no vendrá Katniss, me asegure de eso antes de venir- para de besarme para ver mi expresión al oír eso

-¿Que le hiciste?- le pregunto asustada

-Digamos que me asegure de que no reaccione durante un buen rato- me dice con cara de psicópata

-Eres un...- me interrumpe

-¿Un que Katniss?...un psicópata por amar y desear a una a persona, por entregarte todo mi amor para que tu lo desecharas a la basura...llámame como quieras llamarme nada cambiara que seas mía- me dice

Alcanzo a sacar mi brazo derecho y lo empujo con toda mi fuerza, agarro un jarrón que esta puesto en el tocador y lo golpeo en la cabeza. El cae al piso, me levanto y corro hacia la puerta de salida, pero Gale le puso seguro, no se donde esta la llave.

-¿Donde la escondió?- susurro. De la desesperación que llevaba no pude ver que la llave estaba tirada en el suelo a un lado mio.

Gale llego por atrás, me jalo pero pude soltarme corrí y Gale me seguía, la casa estaba siendo destrozada, fui hacia la cocina y me tropecé con la silla y me golpee la cabeza, estaba cociente pero no podía moverme. Gale llego a la cocina me tomo y me cargo hasta el cuarto y me puso en la cama. Levante la cabeza y vi que se estaba quitando la camisa, yo me arrastre y llegue al piso y escuche a Gale decir.

-Oh no Katniss...ahora si no te escapas- me dice acercándose.

Estaba débil por el golpe pero quería seguir luchando, Gale me besaba el cuello y yo intentaba quitarlo pero no podía, me arranco la blusa y empezó a excitarse mas.

-Quítate Gale, por favor quítate, no lo hagas- le digo con la voz muy débil

Gale no me hace caso , hasta parece que ni si quiera me escucho me quita los pantalones y luego la ropa interior, siento que acaricia y besa mis pechos.

-Gale por favor para- le digo llorando

-¡NO!- me grita -Acaso no te esta gustando Katniss- me dice mientras me acaricia

Puedo notar que Gale se quita lo que le queda de ropa y se introduce en mi, veo a la pared de mi cuarto y siento como una lagrima sale de mi ojo antes de desmayarme

Al despertar Gale ya se ha ido y yo sigo tirada en el piso, empiezo a llorar al acordarme de lo que hizo el que pensé que una persona dulce y amorosa, el que pensé que me quería que podría llegar a ser mi hermano, todo eso se perdió con este momento

-¿Porque?- susurro mientras lloro -¿Porque tuviste que hacerlo Gale?- me digo a mi misma. Nadie puede imaginar el dolo que dejo en mi corazón lo que paso.

Escucho que alguien entra en la casa.

-NO, debe de ser Gale, ¿Para que volvió?, ¿Acaso no fue suficiente el daño que me hizo?- susurro

El entro a la habitación era Peeta esta todo maltratado y golpeado, camina hacia mi y empieza a llorar desconsolado. Yo solo veo a la pared como si estuviera perdida, se sienta en el suelo donde estoy yo me sujeta y me abraza.

-Katniss perdóname, perdóname por favor, no debí haberme ido- me dice llorando sin parar yo simplemente no contesto sigo perdida -¡KATNISS! ¡KATNISS! PORQUE NO ME HABLAS! PERDÓN KATNISS- me dice llorando y gritando desesperado

-No...no fue...no fue tu culpa Peeta- le digo con voz muy débil y llorando

-Si, si lo fue Katniss jamas podre seguir viviendo sabiendo que pude haber evitado que Gale te hiciera daño ¡Y NO LO HICE KATNISS!¡NO...LO ...HICE!- me dice

Peeta me levanta y me pone en la cama, busca ropa para mi y me la pone mientras llora, llama a la policía y al hospital psiquiátrico. Veo que Peeta me levanta y me carga en sus brazos me pone dentro de un auto donde me acostó en una camilla se sentó a un acaricio el pelo, me besa, me pide perdón pero yo en realidad no entiendo nada de lo que esta pensando, me siento perdida, no pienso en nada, siento que perdí lo que anhelaba, perdí la alegría y esperanza, no quiero luchar solo quiero irme y no regresar.

-Katniss, se que me escuchas...te juro por mi vida que te recuperaras, esto no se quedara así, te lo juro- me dice con odio, enojo y rencor.

Escuche eso y lo entendí...dejo de mirar el techo del auto lo volteo a ver a los ojos y el me ve para después voltear al techo, cierro mis ojos y no supe nada mas...

LISTO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AQUÍ ESTA ME SENTÍ MUY MAL AL HACERLO PERO LO HICE JAMAS SENTÍ ALGO ASÍ DESDE QUE LEÍ SINSAJO PERO BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR MANDAR COMENTARIOS, ME ENCANTA QUE MANDEN SUS CRITICAS, OPINIONES Y PALABRAS HERMOSAS QUE ME HACEN SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO MUCHAS GRACIAS. HASTA MAÑANA TRIBUTOS.

P.D. A LO MEJOR PUBLIQUE LA HISTORIA TEMPRANO PORQUE ME IRE A PASAR NAVIDAD CON MIS AMIGOS INTENTARE ESCRIBIR PORQUE AHORA USTEDES SE CONVIRTIERON EN UNA DE MIS PRIORIDADES


	6. Chapter 6

Escuche eso y lo entendí...dejo de mirar el techo del auto lo volteo a ver a los ojos y el me ve para después voltear al techo, cierro mis ojos y no supe nada mas...

Despierto en el hospital, no hay ni un solo color solo...el blanco.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA:

Entro a la habitación y la veo en la camilla sentada sin hacer nada solo viendo a una pared sin moverse, (-Como pudiste ser un idiota y haberla dejado sola- pienso). Me siento en la camilla junto a Katniss ella no voltea ni a verme solo sigue y sigue mirando la pared, quiero llorar pero debo ser fuerte para Katniss, ella me necesita. Entra un enfermera y deja una bandeja grande de comida en una mesa que se encuentra cerca de la camilla.

-Gracias- le digo a la enfermera

-De nada- me dice y sale por la puerta del cuarto

No se que decir, ni que hacer, no puedo manejar esto.

-¡Maldito Gale!- digo alzando un poco la voz

-Gale, ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOO DÉJAME, DÉJAME!- grita Katniss como loca

-Calmada Katniss- le digo mientras intento calmarla

-¡NOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- sigue gritando mientras intento calmarla, entran a la habitación un doctor con dos enfermeras y me alejan de ella

-Tranquila Katniss, tranquila- le dice, pero nada de eso funciona ella sigue asustada e inquieta. Una enfermera le aplica una inyección.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto pero nadie contesta -¡¿Que es eso!?- pregunto gritando de la desesperación, no sabia si eso le iba a provocar daño.

-Cálmese señor Mellark es para que se tranquilice- me dice y sale de la habitación.

Eso sirvió para que se durmiera, me acerque poco a poco y me senté en la camilla. El tiempo, los idas y las semanas corren, no aguanto mas esta situación Katniss sigue viendo a la pared y yo estoy aquí con ella apoyándola, ya paso un mes estaba sentado al lado de Katniss, cuando ella se levanto corriendo al baño y yo atrás de ella, abrió la puerta del baño, se hinco frente a la taza y empezó a vomitar, le sujete el cabello para que no batallara. Cuando termino se enjuago con agua la boca y regreso de nuevo a la camilla para volver a perderse. Después de una semana con vómitos y mareos Katniss dormía mas de lo normal parecía que estaba cansada, no se porque pero creo que sus senos estaban mas grandes de los normal.

Todos estos síntomas se los comente al doctor y me dijo que che caria a Katniss. Estaba sentado en la camilla tratando de que Katniss comiera un poco. El doctor abre la puerta y me dice que le hará el chequeo a Katniss, le saco un poco de sangre a Katniss.

-Con esto sera suficiente- me dice

-¿Como ha estado Katniss?-me pregunta

-Bien...supongo...ha estado comiendo un poco mas pero a veces rechaza totalmente la comida y otra se la come con gusto- le digo

-Ya veo, bueno enviare estas pruebas al laboratorio y mañana estarán listas, tiene que ir a recogerlas a mi consultorio- me dice

-Gracias- le digo el asiente con la cabeza y se va

Al cabo de una hora entra una enfermera. -Hora de comer Katniss- le dice -Hoy hay fresas en el menú- le dice

Veo que Katniss reacciona y voltea a ver a la enfermera, pone la bandeja sobre la mesa y le doy bocados a Katniss, traía mucho antojo de fresas, se las acabo todas, vi que sus ojos traían un pequeño destello que esas fresas provocaban lo que me hacia feliz.

La enfermera vuelve a entrar. -¿Se comió todo?- me dice la enfermera asombrada. Katniss no solo se comió las fresas con gusto si no que ya no solo se enfocaba en la pared si no que se veía que entendía mas que estaba regresando al mundo.

-¿Ella estará bien?- le pregunto a la enfermera

-Eso depende de que tanto este dispuesta hacerlo- me dice agarra la bandeja y sale por la los síntomas que Katniss presentaba me permitieron quedarme en la misma habitación con ella. Era de mañana y tenia que ir a recoger las pruebas, que le pasaba a Katniss, no lo se, pero lo que fuera hacia que Katniss se viera mejor.

Me cambio, me arreglo y le doy un beso a Katniss en la frente para después salir por la puerta y dirigirme hacia el consultorio. Al llegar toque y entre.

-Buenos días Sr. Mellark- me dice

-Buenos días- le contesto

-Siéntese- me dice, me acerco y me siento

-Bueno, no se si tengo buenas o malas noticias- me dice

-¿Porque?- le digo

-Al parecer Katniss...- me dice preocupado -Katniss esta embarazada- me dice

Me levanto de la silla sin decir nada ni una palabra salgo del hospital psiquiátrico y camino sin rumbo. Siento que el mundo se me vino abajo, que toda la felicidad me la habían quitado para dejar solamente el dolor y odio. Llego a un bosque en donde me tumbo sobre el suelo.

-No ¿Porque? esta embarazada- digo con lagrimas en los ojos -¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito desesperado

-Esta embarazada, tendrá un hijo...que ni siquiera es mio el amor de mi vida tendrá un hijo que no es mio lo tendrá Katniss...- ¡Katniss! ¿Como tomara la noticia? no quiero qe vuelva ahogarse en el mundo en que estaba, tengo que ir con ella- digo, me levanto y camino hacia el hospital entro a su habitación y la encuentro levantada...esta levantada.

-Peeta- me dice, esas palabras eran como si me hubieran devuelto el color a mi vida pero también sirvieron para darme aliento y desilusión, como le diría que estaba embarazada...de...Gale.

-Katniss...yo...yo tengo que decirte algo- le digo triste, disgustado y llorando, Ella solo se queda parada ahí viéndome.

-Katniss...lo siento...enserio lo siento...pero estas...estas- ella solo me miraba con ojos de confusión -Estas...embarazada- Al oir esto ella arrojo una lagrima, vi como se mareaba, corrí hacia ella para cargarla y se desmallo en mis brazos...

CREÍ QUE ESTA PARTE DEBÍA CONTARLA PEETA, YA QUE KATNISS NO REPONDE, LA VERDAD FUE CASI UN RETO, TUVE DIFICULTADES PARA HACERLO, PERO QUEDO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, QUIERO COMENTARIOS DE PARTE DE USTEDES PORFA LOS QUIERO Y GRACIAS POR DARME LA OPORTUNIDAD ;) PUEDEN MANDARME IDEAS DE QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN QUE LE AGREGUE


	7. Chapter 7

PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA:

-Katniss...lo siento...enserio lo siento...pero estas...estas- ella solo me miraba con ojos de confusión -Estas...embarazada- Al oír esto ella arrojo una lagrima, vi como se mareaba, corrí hacia ella para cargarla y se desmallo en mis brazos...

Empiezo a llorar, no puedo parar toda esta situación terminara por acabar con los dos. -Katniss...sabia que no debí de haberte dicho...pero tienes que saber Katniss, no puedo dejar de decir lo siento, todo esto fue mi culpa. La levanto en mis brazos y la acuesto en la camilla.

No puedo dejar de mirarla le acaricio la mejilla y el cabello siento que es lo único que puedo hacer, mis palabras no servirán de mucho. Todo lo que Katniss avanzo en un mes, se perdió, ahora simplemente mira la pared, no quiere comer nada, no quiere que la toque ni que me siente con ella a su lado.

Entra el doctor a la habitación. -Creo que Katniss necesita un chequeo- me dice. Se acerca a ella y le hace demasiadas pruebas, le saca sangre, le toma la respiración y los latido del corazón.

Después de todo eso el doctor se dirige a mi y me dice - Esta pruebas servirán para saber la salud de Katniss y el bebe- y sale de la habitación

El bebe esas dos simples palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza "El bebe". Me estoy desesperando no puedo tocar a Katniss , no puedo besarla, no puedo acariciarla, Gale es un estúpido maldito, lo odio, lo odio, -Con esto te demostró cuanto te quería Katniss.- pienso

Estoy sentado frente el consultorio del doctor esperando a que recoja las pruebas, estoy desesperado no se lo que saldrá, tengo miedo de lo que suceda. El doctor entra su cara no se muy contenta, se sienta en la silla que le corresponde.

-Bueno,creo que...no son buenas noticias- dice el doctor decepcionado.

-¿Porque? ¿Que le sucede a Katniss?, dígame- le digo asustado

-Katniss no esta comiendo, ya no se levanta, el bebe la esta debilitando, si no hacemos que Katniss se recupere ella podría...morir- me dice

Siento que todo lo que había en mi se perdió, ya no hay sentido, no habrá por que luchar si ella muere. Me levanto de la silla del consultorio sin decir nada, camino y camino, solo quiero llegar a un lado en donde me recuerde a ella, el bosque. Me siento en la pradera lo único que pudo hacer es llorar, ya no me siento fuerte como antes.

-¡GALE, ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE!- grito -¡COMO PUDISTE HABERLE ECHO ESTO!- vuelvo a gritar -¡Al fin pudiste mostrar lo que en realidad eras!- digo. Siento tanto odio, tanta decepción, desilusión y rencor. Agacho la cabeza y veo como mis lagrimas caen al suelo y con ellas la poca alegría. Escucho que alguien camina sobre la pradera

-Lo que es raro porque solo Katniss y Gale...- pienso. Volteo rápidamente y hay esta el ese maldito. Me levanto rápidamente de donde estoy y corro hacia el, el voltea y ve cuando me acerco, solo se queda parado, llego y lo derribo, los dos caemos.

-¡Maldito estúpido, que fue lo que hiciste!- le grito enojado mientras lo golpeo en la cara

-Solo tome lo que por derecho me correspondía- me dice intentado liberarse

-¡NO TENIAS NINGÚN DERECHO! ¡POR TU CULPA ELLA MORIRÁ!- le digo aun mas enojado y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Que dijiste?- me dice confundido

-Lo que escuchaste- le digo mientras me levanto

-Yo no...yo no quería que pasara esto- me dijo. Me pareció tan estúpida sus respuesta.

-¿SI NO LO QUERÍAS ¿ENTONCES PARA QUE LO HICISTE?!- le digo enojado -Le arruinaste la vida Gale y también a mi, no pensaste en el daño que le pudiste haber causado, solo lo hiciste, actuaste como una bestia- le digo

-¡Si fue tuya¡porque no seria mía?!- me dice

-¡PORQUE NO TE AMA!... no te ama- le digo

Esas simples palabras hicieron que Gale derramara una lagrima.

-Gale...ella se entrego a mi yo no la obligue...ella lo hozo por amor y tu...bueno tu no pudiste entender que ella no te ama y aun así lo hiciste- le digo.

Eso hizo que Gale se enojara, el corrió hacia mi y quiso golpearme, por suerte lo esquive y me puse encima de el con mi puño listo por si intentaba algo.

-Matame, golpeame hasta la muerte, después de todo eso es lo que quieres- me dice

-No Gale, yo no soy como tu, no viviré con la idea de que le hice daño a una persona aun sabiendo lo que hiciste, estoy seguro que Katniss no querría eso- me levanto y camino hacia el distrito sin mirar atrás. Llego al hospital y entro a la habitación de Katniss, ella sigue viendo a la pared, no reacciona, no habla, no se mueve, no come, no hace dirijo hacia la camilla y me siento en la orilla, para verla de cerca.

-Katniss...yo se que te lastimo todo esto, también se que no puedo entender lo que sientes, no entiendo tu dolor, pero lo que si se es que cuidare y amare a ese bebe Katniss, lo educare, le enseñare lo hermosa que es la vida,no importa de donde vino, sera mio Katniss, porque con el simple hecho de ser tuyo, es mio, es de los dos- le digo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ella voltea a verme y sus ojos se empaña y las lagrimas salen.

-Te amo- me dice pero aun volteando a la pared, esas palabras hicieron que recobrara el color, junto con la esperanza, eso me hizo feliz, dibujo una sonrisa en mi cara. Me abalance sobre ella y le di un beso que tanto anhelaba darle.

-Yo también te amo Katniss- le digo llorando. La abrazo con muchas fuerzas y ella me abraza a mi.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE KATNISS:

Me siento perdida, ya no tengo energías, ya no puedo vivir, para que vivir, no quiero la presencia de nadie, solo quiero estar sola y morir sola. Siento que Peeta entra a la habitación, pero, realmente no me importa nada de lo que pase en el exterior, estoy consiente, escucho y respiro, pero no tengo ganas de hablar, Peeta se sienta a la orilla de la camilla, no quiero que me toque, no quiero que me bese.

-Katniss...yo se que te lastimo todo esto, también se que no puedo entender lo que sientes, no entiendo tu dolor, pero lo que si se es que cuidare y amare a ese bebe Katniss, lo educare, le enseñare lo hermosa que es la vida,no importa de donde vino, sera mio Katniss, porque con el simple hecho de ser tuyo, es mio, es de los dos- me dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

Siento como esas palabras me reconforta, me devuelven lo que se había perdido en mi, el amor que el siempre me ofrece, lo enérgico que es ante todo, siento que siempre se muestra positivo ante todo o al menos enfrente de mi, cuando Peeta dijo esas palabras senti un impulso dentro de mi, un impulso grande y necesario.

-Te Amo- le digo sin voltear a verlo.

-Yo también Te Amo Katniss- me dice llorando. Me abraza con fuerzas y yo lo abrazo a el.

-Perdón- le digo al oído

-No Katniss...yo te pido perdón, yo presentía algo y aun así...- Lo interrumpo poniéndole mi dedo en sus labio.

-Tu no sabias lo que pasaría, no fue tu culpa- le digo y me abalanzo para darle un beso...


	8. Chapter 8

-No fue tu culpa, tu no sabias lo que pasaria- le digo y me abalanzo para darle un beso...

-Gracias- le digo mientras pongo mi frente sobre su frente y le sostengo las mejillas -Eres la unica fuerza que me hizo reaccionar y que siempre me hara luchar- le digo

-No Katniss gracias a ti tu eres lo hace que me levante todas las mananas, lo que hace que respire, pero ahora no solo sera una fuerza la que hara que me levante si no dos- me dice y me pone su mano en mi vientre yo lo veo y se me dibuja una sonrisa en la cara, lo que Peeta esta haciendo por mi es la mejor prueba de amor.

-Katniss hay que ir con el doctor, tienen que checar tu estado- me dice. Peeta me ayuda a levantarme y pide a la enfermera que traigan una silla de ruedas.

-No, yo puedo caminar, no la necesito- le digo

-No Katniss, no puedes hacer fuerza por tu salud y la del bebe- me dice mientras me sienta en ella, el me lleva al consultorio en donde se encuentra el doctor, tocamos y entramos.

-Sr Everdeen que sorpresa, como esta?, se siente bien?- me dice levantandose del escritorio para acercarse a saludar

-Estoy bien gracias- le digo

-Sientense- nos dice el doctor a Peeta y a mi, Peeta me acerca al escritorio, me levanto y me siento en la silla y Peeta a mi lado. Despues de una hora de chequeo el doctor dice que me puede dar de alta manana pero con extremos cuidados. Peeta y yo sonreimos y vamos a preparar todo para manana regresar por fin al nuestro hogar, me dejan en la habitacion, me acuestan en la cama y Peeta me da un beso en la frente.

-Voy a traerte ropa para manana, esta bien- me dice mientras se acerca a la puerta para irse.

Entra una enfermera con una bandeja llena de comida, un tazon con caldo de pollo, un pedazo de carne con pure de papa a un lado y un plato con seis fresas a un lo como todo con gusto y mas las fresas

Peeta regresa una hora despues con la ropa que uso para ir a cazar se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la boca, extranaba demasiado sus besos.

-Te noto cansada, quieres dormir, de todos modos ya es tarde- me dice mientras me cubre con la sabana

-Si creo que dormire- le digo y cierro mis ojos.

Me despierto en la manana me levanto, me bano y me cambio, salimos del cuerto y me despido de el doctor y la enfermera que me cuidaron, al salir del hospital siento como el sol me pega en la cara gunto con la brisa del aire, siento que soy libre y que vivo de nuevo, como extranaba el aire libre. Peeta me abre la puerta del auto, me subo y el meneja dirijimos a la casa.

Al llegar Peeta me abre la puerta del coche, me dirijo a la puerta de la casa y Peeta abre la puerta entro y me quedo parada en la puerta, me empieza a doler la cabeza siento un mareo, el recuerdo de lo que paso aqui.

-Katniss estas bien?- me dice Peeta mientras me sostiene del hombro.

-Si solo...solo fue un mareo- le digo. Camino hacia la habitacion para poder acostarme, me acuesto en la cama y recargo mi cabeza en la cama.

-Tienes hambre? hare algo de desayunar- me dice y sale de la habitacion.

Yo cierro mis ojos y me duermo. Veo como Gale me viola, me siento impotente, quiero huir pero no puedo, siento mis lagrimas caer por mis mejillas. Me despierto de la pesadilla y me recargo sobre la cab`ecera de la cama sin gritar ya que no quiero que Peeta se asuste y venga hacia mi. Me llega un olor tan rico, a oan recien hecho, me levanto y me dirijo hacia la cocina, Peeta preparo pan de mantequilla, mis favoritos.

-Katniss te levantaste no tenias que hacerlo te iba a llevar el desayuno a la cama- me dice mientras me ayuda para sentarme en el comedor

-No es nescesario me siento bien puedo caminar- le digo mientras me levanto y me acerco a el. Lo abrazo por la espalda mientras el esta cocinando, el sonrie y se voltea hacia mi y me besa apasionadamente. Me besa y me acaricia, siento que me quiere quitar la blusa pero el recuerdo de Gale viene hacia mi, me separo de el asustada por el recuerdo.

-Que pasa Katniss?- me dice mientras me agarra de los brazos.

-No puedo Peeta- le digo llorando - No puedo los recuerdos no me dejan en paz , no lo entiendo Peeta- le digo llorando y un poco alterada.

-Katniss calmada- me dice mientras me agarra del cuello con las dos manos -Mirame Katniss estas conmigo y jamas te lo juro jamas dejare que te vuelvan a hacer dano- me dice mirandome a los ojos . Me limpia las lagrimas y yo me acerco para darle un beso.

Ya tengo cuatro meses de emarazo y tenemos que ir por unos analisis en donde nos dirin si el bebe es de Peeta o...de...Gale. Tomo una larga ducha para despues cambiarme, Peeta me abre la puerta del coche y me subo, el maneja hacia el consultorio del doctor, me bajo y Peeta y yo entramos al consultorio.

-Sientense por favor- nos dice el doctor, los dos caminamos hacia las sillas y obvio Peeta me ayuda y despues el se sienta es tan lindo y cuidadoso. El doctor saca un sobre de los gabinetes, abre el sobre.

-Antes de mostrar las pruebas quiero saber, Como te has sentido Katniss?- me dice, creo que lo hizo a proposito para poner tencion

-Muy bien, no he sentido nada extrano- le digo un poco acelerada ya que quiero saber lo que las pruebas dicen

-Bien- me dice y agarra el sobre y saca las pruebas -Al parecer el hijo es de...Peeta- nos dice con una sonrisa en la cara

Peeta y yo empezamos a reirnos juntos y llorar de la felicidad, era suyo, era de Peeta no de Gale.

-Es tuyo Peeta, es...tuyo, que felicidad Peeta- le digo riendo y llorando a la vez

-Es mio Katniss- me dice y me abraza.

Salimos del consultorio y nos dirijimos hacia nuestra casa. Al llegar Peeta me ayuda a bajar del carro y yo me abalanzo rapidamente hacia el para darle un beso, me encaramo encima de el de modo que mis dos piernas rodean su cintura mientra el me sostiene de las pompas, nos vamos a la habitacion asi y llegamos a la cama el queda encima de mi pero preocura no aplastarme por el bebe, Peeta me besa el cuello y me acaricia, me empieza a quitar la blusa y a besarme yo me volteo posicionando arriba de el, le quito la camisa y le empiezo a besar el cuello.

-Estas segura Katniss?- me dice mientras le beso el cuello

Yo me levanto y lo miro a los ojos -Nunca estuve tan segura, todos los recuerdos que hubo en el pasado desaparecieron gracias a ti- le digo y luego lo empiezo a besar otra vez, despues el me quita los pantalones y el resto de la ropa que me queda, me voltea y se pone encima de mi el sequita los pantalones y los calzonsillos y empezamos hacer el amor como nunca.

Pasan los dias, las semanas y los meses y la panza me crecio tengo ocho meses de embarazo yo me encuentro acostada en la cama porque Peeta no me deja hacer nada de ezfuerzo por el bebe, Peeta esta abajo limpiando un poco ya que yo no puedo hacerlo, tengo un poco de hambre, tengo ganas de una golosina. Me levanto de la cama, me pongo las pantuflas y voy directamente a la cocina, por suerte Peeta siempre me tiene pan hecho en la mesa de la cocina. Me acerco hacia ello y agarro uno para devolvermea la habitacion antes de que Peeta se de cuenta y se ponga como papa sobreprotector, me tropiezo con la pata de la silla y caigo al suelo sobre la panza.

-PEETAAAAA!- grito

-KATNISS!- grita Peeta con miedo y terror, escucho como corre a la cocina. Me encuentro en el piso de la cocina desangrandome por el golpe. Entra Peeta a la cocina.

-KATNISS! llamare a una ambulancia- me dice levantandose rapido , agarra el telefono y la ambulancia llega dentro de quince minutos. Me suben a ella y me desmayo camino al hospital.

Despierto en medio del parto, me estan haciendo sesaria, cuando por fin sacan al bebe oigo a los doctores preocupados tratando de revivirlo.

-Mi bebe- digo casi sin fuerzas -Que le hacen a mi bebe?- digo preocupada. Veo como los doctores hacen un monton de cosas a mi bebe.

-QUE LE PASA A MI BEBE! DOCTOR!- le grito desesperada mientras Peeta me sostiene de la mano con fuerza. -No respira doctor- escucho decir a la enfermera cuando empieza a llorar, todos empiezan a reir, limpian a la bebe la envuelven y me la entregan.

-Felicidades Senora Everdeen es una hermosa nena- me dice el doctor mientras me la entrega, la cargo en mis brazos y Peeta se acerca a mi, los dos empezamos a llorar de felicidad, despues de tenerla un buen rato con nosotros, la enfermera nos las quito.

-A donde llevan a mi bebe?- le digo preocupada

-No se preocupe Senora Everdeen necesita estar en la encubadora y despues podran llevarsela a casa. Despues de dos dias en el hospital Peeta, mi nene y yo podemos irnos acasa a disfrutar de nuestra nueva familia...

QUIERO PEDIRLES DISCULPAS POR NO HABER TERMINADO EL CAPITULO LES JURO QUE ME SIENTO SUPER MAL, QUISE PUBLICAR EL CAPITULO PERO HUBO MUCHAS COSAS QUE LO IMPIDIERON, PRIMERO COMO YA LES HABIA DICHO ME FUI DE VACACIONES CON MIS PRIMOS Y NO ME DEJARON LLEVAR MI COMPU ASI QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO DE UNA COMPUE DIFERENTE ASI QUE LO SIENTO SI HAY MUCHOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA, LUEGO ME CAMBIARON LA CONTRASENA Y TUVE QUE HACER TODO UN ROLLO PARA RECUPERARLA Y DESPUES LA COMPU NO QUERIA ENTRAR A FANFICTION, LES JURO QUE ME SIENTO SUPER MAL POR HABERLOS DECEPCIONADO, YO SE QUE LOS PERDI QUE NO VOLVERAN A CONFIAR ENSCERIO, LO SIENTO MUCHO, ENSCERIO LO SIENTO MUCHO, ME SIENTO SUPER MAL LES AVISO QUE FALTA SOLO UN CAPITULO EL FINAL Y DESPUES A HACER OTRAS HISTORIAS ESPERO ENSCERIO QUE ESTEN LEYENDO ESTO Y SI HAY ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA LO SIENTO MUCHO ENSCERIO ESTA COMPU NO TIENE AUTOCORRECTOR YA QUE ESTA EN INGLES LO SIENTO ENSCERIO :( :'( PUEDO PEDIRLES QUE ME ENVIEN IDEAS PARA OTRAS HISTORIAS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LOS CAPITULOS, AH Y ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE PASEN UN FELIZ ANIO NUEVO :( LOS QUIERO Y GRACIAS, LO SIETO MUCHO :'(


	9. Chapter 9

-No se preocupe Senora Everdeen necesita estar en la encubadora y despues podran llevarsela a casa- me dice el doctor. Despues de dos dias Peeta, mi nena y yo podemos irnos a casa a disfurtar de nuestra nueva familia...

Recibo muchas visitas mientras estoy en el hospital como Effie que llevo tres cambios de ropa para la bebe, Haymitch y claro mi mama que se pasara unos dias con nosotros para ayudarme a cuidar a la nena

Peeta y yo nos dirijimos al carro como siempre el tan caballeroso me abre la puerta del coche y me subo con mi nena en brazos. Al llegar a la casa veo que todo esta ordenado y hay un cartel colgado en medio de la sala que dice "_FELICIDADES_" y muchos globos en el suelo camino hacia la sala y me da curiosidad.

-SORPRESA!- gritaron, hay estaban todos Haymitch, Effie, Johanna, Annie con su pequeno hijo Finnick y mi Madre. Volteo a ver a Peeta con una sonrisa.

-Fuiste tu verdad- le digo volteandolo a ver a los ojos

-Te gusto la sorpresa mi amor- me dice

-Si- le digo entre risas y luego le doy un hermoso beso

-Haber par de tortolos, pasen a la mocosa para verla- nos dice johanna mientras se hacerca a nosotros. Agarra a la nena en sus brazos y mientras la ve fijamente

-Muchas felicidades es una nena muy hermosa- nos dice a Peeta y a mi. Despues de un buen rato viendo a la bebe por fin me la dieron y la tome en mis brazos.

-Creo que esta un poco cansada ire a acostarla y me quedare con ella- les digo a todos

-Muchas gracias por haber venido a todos- les digo mientras camino hacia la habitacion. Acuesto a mi nena en el medio de la cama y yo me acuesto en el lugar que me corresponde, cierro mis ojos y me duermo con mi angelito a un lado.

Un tiempo despues siento que Peeta se acosto en la cama, se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la frente y una a nuestra nena, doy un gran suspiro y abro mis ojos.

-Hola mi amor- le digo sentandome y recargandome sobre la cabecera de la cama

-Hola mi amor, A dormido mucho la nena- me dice viendola

-Bajare a hacerle un biberon, creo que ya le toca- le digo mientras me levanto -Te quedas con ella?- le digo el aciente on la cabeza. Me dirijo a la cocina, por suerte no tuvimos que comprar nada pues nos regalaron lo necesario para la nena, abro el paquete de biberones y agarro la lata.

-Como sabre cuanto debo de hacerle?- me pregunto a mi misma. Veo la lata y por suerte trae las instrucciones.

-Dice un taponcito de leche por una onza, entonces son dos tapones porque toma dos onzas o eso es lo que me dijeron, aahh es complicado- digo confundida. En eso escucho que mi mama entra a la cocina.

-Que es lo que te confunde Katniss?- me dice, agarra el biberon y el tapocito de leche - Mira Katniss primero tienes que calentar el agua luego llenas el biberon dos onzas nada mas y despues viertes dos tapositos de leche porque son dos onzas y despues agitas despacio para no causar espuma- me dice mientras lo hace. Despues me da el biberon hecho.

-Gracias mama, andaba muy confundida- le digo mientras me voy al cuarto. Entro al cuarto y veo a Peeta cargando a la nena. Me siento en la cama y estiro mis brazos para poder agarrarla y darle el biberon.

-Puedo darselo yo Katniss?- me dice Peeta. Le doy el biberon y se lo empieza a dar los dos vemos fijamente pero con un gran sonrisa a la nena por si se ahoga o pasa algo.

-Creo que deberiamos ponerle nombre? no crees- le digo

-Creo que si- me dice y luego me da un beso de piquito.

-Que te parece Eva Peeta?- le digo

-No se creo estaria mejor Evangeline- me dice

-Creo que no...y que tal...Eve- le digo

-Eve, me gusta- me dice con una gran sonrisa

-Eve Mellark Everdeen- le digo mientra le sobo la cabecita a la nena. Cuando Eve se acaba el biberon Peeta la acuesta en medio de nosotros y despues nos dormimos nosotros. Eve por suerte no es como los otros ninos ella no llora ni se levanta en las noches. Al despertar en la manana veo que mi nena no esta mi lado ni Peeta tampoco, me levanto de la cama y veo a Peeta medio dormido con ella en brazso, voy hacia el y la agarro en brazos y me acerco a Peeta para darle un beso en la frente.

-Por lo visto te levantaste temprano- le digo

-De echo fue Eve, no queria que te despertara asi que la cuide mientras dormias.

Pasan los dias, los meses y los anios. Eve tien cinco anios, me levanto temprano porque le prometi que iriamos de caza, me pongo los pantalones la blusa, las botas y la chaqueta de mi padre, me peino con la misma trenza de siempre, le doy un beso en la frente a Peeta y le dejo la nota que dice que etsaremos en el bosque que regresabamos para la comida. Voy al cuarto de Eve busco entre su ropa y saco unos pantalones y una blusa comoda, las botas y una chaqueta casi igual a la mia, la dejo que se vista y yo me voy a la cocina, agarro la mochila en la cual hecho cuatro panesillos un pedaso de queso de cabra y unas uvas para nosotras dos.

Escucho que Eve entra a la cocina.

-Listo mami- me dice. Me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la mejilla

-Listo, ahora vamos a pinarte- le digo mientras la siento en la silla de la cocina, la peino igual que yo con la trenza que siempre uso ya que a ella le gusta estar igual que su mama. Recojo la mochila y un pequeno regalo que es un arco chico con unas pocas de flechas. Caminamos hacia el bosque y crusamos la cerca, vamos hacia el tronco en donde todavia guardo mi arco y mis flechas y aprovecho para darle su regalo. Nos sentamos las dos en el suelo.

-Toma Eve, es para ti, para que aprendas a cazar- le digo mientra se lo doy. Veo como su cara se le ilumina de la felicidad.

-Es para mi- me dice sorprendida

-Si Eve- le digo

-Gracias mama- me dice y me da un fuerte abrazo. Se levanta rapidamente y pone la primera flecha en el arco.

-Espera Eve, lo estas sosteniendo mal- le digo mientras me acerco a ella - Pon el arco a la altura de la barbilla, luego relaja el brazo y apunta hacia tu objetivo- le digo

Ella tira y falla, intenta durante mucho tiempo pero no logra llegar.

-Yo tampoco aprendi a la primera vez Eve, la primera vez que tire estaba asi como tu hacia muchos intentos hasta que me salio, solo concentarte, piensa lo que quieres y apunta- le digo, ella tira y logra darle a un pavo grande que esta sobre el suelo.

-Bien mi nina- le digo mientras la beso y la abrazo

-Lo hice mama- me dice saltando de la felicidad

-Si mi amor ahora vamos por el- le digo. Caminamos hacia el, lo recojo y lo echo a la mochila

-Debemos irnos le dije a tu padre que volveriamos para la comida- le digo

-Si mama- me dice. Caminamos hacia la pradera, cuando Eve ve a alguien sentado a lo lejos. Ella corre para poder verlo de mas cerca.

-Eve...Eve no corras ven devuelvete- le digo ella no para asi que tengo que correr atras de ella, al llegar hacia alla veo que es...Gale, esta todo descuidado, con la barba crecida y con la ropa sucia. Logro detener a Eve, volteo a verla y le digo -Ve a practicar con el arco Eve- le digo, ella se va encantada y hace lo que le dije.

Yo me acerco a Gale cuidadosamente.

-Gale- le digo temerosa, el se votea y se para. Tengo miedo hace mucho que no lo veo.

-Katniss- me dice sorprendido, el da un paso al frente y me toma del brazo

-Quitate!- le digo dando un paso atras

El agacha la cabeza y luego cae al suelo de rodillas...

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODAS SUS PALABRAS EN VERDAD ME ANIMARON, GRACIAS POR HABERME ESPERADO, SE QUE YA HABIA DICHO QUE ESTE SERIA EL ULTIMO CAPTULO PERO MEJOR LO ALARGARE Y LLEGARE HASTA EL CAPITULO 10, ESPERO QUE HAY SI SEA EL ULTIMOME PARECIO UNA BUENA IDEA LA DEL REENCUENTRO CON GALE ASI QUE LA ALRGE ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTARAN Y MUCHAS GRACIA POR TODO, LOS AMO 3, RECUERDEN QUE SI TIENE ALGUNA IDEA PARA UNA HISTORIA PUEDEN ENVIARLA O TIENE ALGO QUE AGREGAR A ESTA TAMBIEN PUEDEN MANDARLA Y ASI SI USTEDES QUIEREN PUEDO HACER MAS CAPITULOS CON LO QUE ME MANDEN PERO CREO QUE YA NO HAY NADA QUE AGREGAR DE TODAS MANERAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS.


	10. Chapter 10

El agacha la cabeza y cae al suelo de rodillas...

-Lo siento Katniss- me dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Es lo unico que diras- le digo enojada y llorando

-Que es lo que quieres que diga Katniss?- me dice levantandose y mirandome a los ojos. Yo me alejo un poco y solo lo miro.

-Katniss...yo- me dice acercandose a mi -Te juro que no puedo dormir, no puedo respirar, no tengo ganas de nada Katniss, lo que te hice no tiene perdon Katniss, lo se y lo siento, soy un estupido Katniss, SOY...UN...ESTUPIDO!- me dice desconsolado, llorando y al mismo tiempo enojado consigo mismo. Es raro ver a Gale asi cuando yo deberia de estar en ese estado por su culpa.

-Enojandote no vas a areglar nada y ni mucho menos mi perdon Gale- le digo enojada. Ninguno de los dos habla solo nos quedamos viendo. Siento que mi nena me agarra la pierna y me dice.

-Mami ya vamos air con mi papi- me dice, me limpio las lagrimas rapidamente me volteo y me arrodillo para poder alcanzarla.

-Si mi amor ya vamos recoje tus cosas y nos vamos si- le digo, ella se va emocionada

Gale ve fijamente a la nena -Ella es...es mia- me dice, yo lo volteo a ver a los ojos enojada.

-No Gale...por suerte es de Peeta y mio- le digo. Veo como le invade la tristesa al decirle esas palabras. -No creo que la amistad y la confianza que teniamos vuelva a ser la misma Gale- le digo

-Lo se Katniss- me dice, veo una lagrima caer de sus ojos.

-Gale- le digo -Te perdono, pero, no me pidas mas, dame tiempo y talves podramos recuperar poco a poco la amistad- le digo

-Katniss...gracias- me dice mientras se acerca para abrazarme.

-Gale no me toques porfavor- le digo rapido antes de que me abrace, volteo hacia atras para ver a mi nena -Ya me tengo que ir- le digo y me volteo para caminar e irnos.

-Adios Katniss- me dice -Adios Gale- le digo. Avanzo hasta donde esta Eve, la ayudo a recoger la mochila y el pajaro que alcanzo a cazar.

-Vamonos Eve- le digo

-Si mami- me contesta. Pasamos la cerca y caminamos hacia la panaderia donde Peeta esta trabajando.

-Mami- me dice Eve mientras caminamos

-Quien era ese senor?- me pregunta, yo me paro volteo a verla me arrodillo para decirle -Nadie importante mi nena, es alguien a quien no veia hace mucho y me sorpredio verlo- seguimos caminando Eve y yo hasta llegar a la panaderia. Entramos a la panaderia.

-Papi!- grita Eve mientras corre hacia Peeta

Peeta la agarra y le da vueltas en el aire -Mi nena hermosa- dice Peeta le da un beso en la mejilla, la pone en el suelo y se dirije hacia mi.

-Hola mi amor- me dice y me da un beso -Hola- le digo con una gran sonrisa.

-Papi, papi, mi mami me enseno a cazar- le dice a Peeta emocionada y dando saltitos de mucha emocion.

-Si mi nena y que es lo que casaste- le dice arrodillandose, yo solo veo a Eve con una gran sonrisa.

-Si papi case un ave muy grande- le dice Eve a Peeta

-Como tu mama mi nena, eres igualita a ella- le dice, Eve sonrie y ve que Peeta andaba preparando pan antes de que llegaramos.

-Papi puedo ayudarte a hacer pan- le dice a Peeta

-Si mi amor pero lavate las manos- le dice.

Yo volteo a ver a Peeta -Creo que no solo se parecea mi- le digo el si sonrie me agarra de la cintura y me besa, despues el va donde esta Eve para ayudarla, yo lo sigo. Los tres preparamos pan e hicimos figuras con la masa para hornarla, se nos hiso de noche y Eve se quedo dormida en una silla, Peeta y yo limpiamos todo y despues Peeta agarro a la nena en los brazos, agarre el pan que llevariamos a casa, la mochila y el ave que Eve caso, Peeta cerro la panaderia y caminamos hacia casa.

Busco las llaves para poder abrir la puerta y la abro, nos dirijimos al cuarto de Eve y Peeta la acuesta le da un beso en la frente y yo tambien, apagamos las luces y salimos.

-Tengo hambre- le digo

-Creo que yo tambien- me dice, nos dirijimos a la cocina Peeta se pone a hacer un rico caldo con el ave que Eve cazo. Yo preparo la mesa Peeta y yo nps sentamos y empezamos a comer, pienso si decirle a Peeta lo que paso con Gale.

Paro de comer -Peeta- le digo.

-Que pasa Katniss?- me dice mientras sigue comiendo

-Cuando estabamos en el bosque...- le digo, no se si decirle o no, al escucharme decir eso el para de comer y voltea a verme

-Paso algo Katniss?- me dice preocupado

-Vi a Gale- le digo rapido, el se levanta de la mesa, se acerca a mi, y yo me levanto.

-Te hiso algo Katniss, te lastimo- me dice

-No...no... no me hizo nada Peeta- le digo -Solo...platicamos- le digo

-Platicaron?- me dice confundido

-Si, la verdad no es el mismo, se ve descuidado- le digo.

Peeta solo me ve confundido.

-Me dijo que estaba muy arrepentido y me pidio mi perdon- le digo

-Y...Tu lo vas a perdonar?- me dice

-No lo se, pienso que es casi como mi hermano, un amigo que siempre me cuido y luego pienso en lo que me hizo y me da tanta rabia y dolor- le digo llorando. Peeta se acerca a mi y me abraza, recargo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-No necesitas decidirlo ahora Katniss- me dice mientras me soba la cabeza

-Lo se- le digo, me volteo para poder darle un beso, dulce y apasionado.

-Te amo...y...gracias por todo el apoyo que me das Peeta, por siempre estar contigo, por mostrarme lo bueno de las cosas ante lo malo, por tu amor pero sobre todo por nuestra hija- le digo, jamas me habia abierto tanto con las palabras.

Veo que una lagrima de felicidad cae del ojo de Peeta.

-Yo tambien te amo por eso y por muchas cosas mas, tu y mi nena son y siempre seran mi unica y mas grande ilusion, se han convertido en lo mas importante, incluso ante mi vida- me dice.

Lo empiezo a besar apasionadamente el me carga y camina hacia el cuarto, al lleguar me acuesta sobre la cama y empieza a besarme el cuello, se siente tan bien, tanta pasion y tanto me quita la blusa y despues el bra, el empieza a acariciar mis senos y darle pequenos mordisquitos, despues de unos minutos jugando con ello me volteo y ahora Peeta que da sobre la cama y yo arriba de el lo empiezo a besar y le desabotono la camisa, empiezo a besarle el cuello y sobarle el pecho, paro un poco para quitarle los pantalones y aprobecho para quitarme los mios, me posiciono encima de el y empezamos a hacer el amor.

Despierto y me doy cuenta de que Peeta y yo dormimos abrazados despues de terminar de hacer el amor, me levanto y me dirijo al bano, abro la llave de la banera y espero a que se llene, echo un poco de jabon para que haga espuma, me meto acuesto mi cabeza en la orilla de la banera y me relajo. Escucho unos pasos en el cuarto, Peeta ya debio haber despertado, abro mis ojos y veo que la perilla de la puerta gira, se abre y entra Peeta.

-Hola mi amor- me dice mientras cierra la puerta, se acerca a mi y me da un beso, y despues se mete a la banera conmigo, se acerca hacia donde yo estoy y me empieza a besar el cuello.

Me empiezo a reir -Otra vez Peeta- le digo.

El se empieza a reir se acerca a mi oido -Y las veces que sea- me dice con una voz tan sensual. Yo me dejo llevar por el momento, el se sienta y me jala hacia el, me posiciona arriba de el. Le doy un beso tan apasionado y tan intenso, en verdad disfute este momento. Despues de hacer el amor salgo de la tina agarro la toalla y me enrollo en ella y Peeta me sigue. Busco la ropa que me voy a poner, escojo una ropa comoda y me hago la tipica trenza me dirijo al cuarto de la nena, veo que sigue dormida, me acerco a ella.

-Eve- le digo con ledicadeza, -Eve ya es hora, despierta- le digo y al ver que no despierta me dirijo a la ventana y abro las cortinas permitiendo que la luz del dia entre

-Todavia tengo sueno mami- me dice entre vostezos

Me acerco a ella y le sobo la cabeza -Lo se pero ya es hora despiertate para que nos acompanes a desayunar- le digo

Me dirijo hacia su closet lo abro y veo lo que Eve se pondra, veo un hermoso vestido rosa con detalles de flores y unos zapatos negros, se los pongo en la cama y espero a que ella se cambie ya que no le gusta que hagan las cosas por ella, ya que esta cambiada la siento y la peino con una trenza como la mia.

-Listo Eve- le digo. Ella se levanta de un brinco y las dos nos dirijimos a la cocina.

-Que vamos a desayunar?- digo

-Mami, No pueden hacer pancakes- me dice

En eso entra Peeta -Eso estaria bien si quieren yo los hago- dice

Volteo a verlo -Los tres Peeta- le digo

Peeta y yo sacamos lo que necesitaremos para hacer los pancakes, mientras Peeta cocina y bate la harina, Eve y yo hacemos figuras con los pancakes.

Pasaron dos semanas y empece a sentir malestar, sentia un poco de mareos y muchos antojos todo eso me parecio muy raro asi que fui a la farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo.

Al llegar a casa me acorde que estaba sola ya que Eve acompano a Peeta a la panaderia. Me diriji directamente al bano del cuarto y aplique la prueba de embarazo, me sente en la taza del bano a esperar los quince minutos que pedia, despues de esa larga espera rebice la prueba...marco positiva. Estoy muy sorprendida tenia mis sospechas de que estaba embarazada pero no esta segura. Corro hacia la sala y agarro las llaves de la casa que se encuentran en ka mesita chiquita de centro de la sala, corro y cierro la puerta de la casa lo mas rapido que puedo.

Corro y corro para poder lleguar a la panaderia con Peeta, llego en un par de minutos, entro y abro la puerta me detengo y pongo las manos en mis rodillas para poder descansar.

-Katniss que pasa?- me dice Peeta asustado.

Necesito agarrar aire no puedo hablar solo sigo sesando. Peeta se acerca a mi y me abraza.

-Peeta- le digo aun sesando por el ezfuerzo -Peeta...estoy...Estoy embarazada- le digo.

Peeta no dijo nada, estaba mucho mas sorprendido que yo, veo como una lagrima de felicidad cae de sos hermosos ojos, despues de tres minutos recupero la respiracion, me alejo un poco de Peeta y lo miro a los ojos, los dos empezaron a reir.

Peeta me abrazo, me levanto del suelo y me dio vueltas -Vamos a ser padres Katniss, otravez!- me dijo con una sonrisa muy grande dibujada en su rostro - Vamos...a...ser...padres- decia Peeta entre sonrisas y mientras me daba muchos beso.

Mientras nosotros reiamos y festejabamos escuhamos una vocesita al fondo -Mami, Papi- dijo mi pequena Eve mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Camine hacia ella la barace y despues la levante del suelo, la sostuve entre mis brazos y le di un beso en la mejilla -Mi nena hermosa- le digo y le doy otro beso. Peeta se acerca a nosotros y nos abraza a las dos. yando Peeta nos deja de abrazar me acerco a la barrita en donde esta la caja registradora ya que hya una sillita, la siento en ella y Peeta y yo nos ponemos enfrente de ella.

Ella nos volteo a ver confundida - Pasa algo mami?- me pregunto

-Yo y tu papa tenemos que decirte algo muy importante, que espero que tu tambien te alegres como nosotros- le digo

Ella nos mira y se muestra ansiosa por saber lo que es eso tan importante que le diremos. -Eve...vas a tener un hermanito- le digo

-Si!- dijo muy emocionada - Tendre un hermanito- dijo de nuevo mas emocionada. Los tres nos abrazamos.

Todo mie embarazo fue muy feliz, Peeta se dedicaba a consentirme mucho, siempre conseguia todos mis antojos, Peeta sobaba mi vientre, le hablaba al bebe y ponia musica para bebe en mi vientre, esa musica era demasiado aburrida, me daba sueno con ella...y Eve...ella le hablaba a su hermanito y sobaba mi vientre. los dos me consentian demasiado que no dejaban que hiciera nada ni un pequenito esfuerzo.

Hoy era un dia especial pues hiriamos con el ginecologo a saber el sexo del bebe, Peeta y yp estabamos muy emocionados. Me despierto a las 9:00 de la manana ya que la cita era ala 1:00 de la tarde, me dirijo al bano para tomar una ducha rapida y despues cambiarme, agarro ropa comoda, una blusa color verde de tiratntes de maternida, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos tipo TOMS. Eve se quedaria en casa siendo cuidada por una ninera

Peeta ayuda a subirme al auto para luego dirijirnos al consultorio. Al llegar al consultorio de inmediato nos hicieron pasar y el doctor me pidio que me pusiera una bata azul, me indico que me cambiara detras de una cortina que era especial para eso, Peeta entro conmigo para ayudarme y no hacer tanto esfuerzo ya que mi panza era un poco grande porque tenia cuatro meses de embarazo. El doctor me indico que me acostara en la camilla me tapo conla sabana las piernas y me pidio que abriera la parte de la bata endonde estaba la panza, despues de eso aplico un liquido tipo gel que se sentia frio, despues paso sobre la panza un pequeno aparato, en una pantalla se veia una pequena mancha.

-Doctor...Podria decirnos el sexo del bebe?- le dije desesperada por saber

-Bueno- dijo el doctor mientras seguia viendo a la pantalla -Quiero decirles que su bebe es un hermoso...nino- dijo el doctor

Voltee a ver a Peeta y me volteo a ver a mi ambos sonreimos, senti que de mi ojo cayo una lagrima de felicidad pues tendriamos otro hermoso bebe. Todos los meses pasaron muy rapido los minutos paresian segundos y los anio paresian meses.

Estabamos sentados en la cama leyendo un libro de nombres pues no sabiamos como le pondriamos al bebe, nuestras opciones eran pocas Thomas, Oliver y Ethan. Senti un dolor tan fuerte en el vientre que me levante y me senti mojada...la fuente...se habia reventado...

Llegamos al hospital y me llevaron hasta el quirofano ya que me volverian a hacer cesaria si ya me habian hecho una vez y tenia ya la sicatriz no habria problema, la sesaria duro menos de una hora y Peeta estaba a mi lado, al sacar al bebe lo limpiaron y lo taparon con una cobijita suave de manta, solo me permitiero verlo, ya que necesitaba recuperarme. Unas horas despues llego una enfermera con mi nino y lo agarre en mis brazos Peeta se acerco a mi y a nuestro nino, me beso en la frente y a el lo beso en la cabeza, mire a los ojos a Peeta y el me miro a mi.

-Te amo- me dijo Peeta y me beso

- Yo tambien te amo- le dije y voltee a ver al nino.

-Cual crees que sera su nombre correcto?- me pregunto

-Ethan, su nombre sera Ethan- dije y Peeta y yo sonreimos.

Pasaron tres anioss y Peeta y yo le habiamos prometido a los ninos llevarlos al bosque a pasar el dia ahi, todos nos vestimos comodamente, los cuatro caminamos al bosque y cruzamos la cerca, pusimos una suave manta bajo un arbol y Peeta y yo nos sentamos juntos abrazados, mientras que Eve y Ethan jugaban, pasamos una tarde muy tranquila pero divertida, eramos una familia feliz y hermosa.

-Ninos!- grite - Es hora de irnos- Volvi a decri mientra Peeta y yo nos levantbamos, acomode las cosas para poder irnos cuando vi a lo lejos una silueta muy conocida...era...Gale

Los ninos se acercaron a mi y les dije -Vayan agarrando las cosas porfavor-

Despues segui viendo a Gale y una lagrima cayo de mis ojos, senti unos pasos acercarce detras de mi, senti que Peeta me abrazo.

-Creo que ya es hora de perdonar Katniss- me dijo Peeta mientras veiamos a Gale los dos estabamos dispuestos a perdonar...

**FIN**

LISTO...YA QUEDO QUIERO AGRADECERLES MUCHO POR SU APOYO ME ENCANTA CUANDO ME ENVIAN COMENTARIO ME ENCANTA LEERLOS ESO ES LO QUE ME ANIMA A SEGUIR LEEYENDO Y POR SU APOYO SUS PALABRAS TAN HERMOSAS QUE DICEN Y POR NAVIDAD Y ANIO NUEVO LES TENGO UN TENGO UN REGALO UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL PERO SERA UN POCO DIFERENTE ESTEN ATENTOS YA QUE LO SUBIRE EN ESTOS DIAS Y QUIERO AGRADECERLES MUCHO POR TODO NO SE PIERDAN LA SORPRESA QUE TENGO PREPARADA PARA USTEDES 3


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO SORPRESA

PUNTO DE VISTA DE GALE

#######################################

Entro a casa de Katniss ya que la puerta de la entrada esta abierta, no se donde esta Katniss y no se porque razón esta abierta la puerta, a lo mejor Peeta salio eso significa que Katniss esta sola...me dirijo hacia la habitación de Katniss y al entrar escucho que ella esta en el baño. Volteo mi mirada hacia la cama y veo una fotografía de la boda de Peeta y Katniss...asistí a esa boda pero, me causo dolor verla así tan feliz que me fui lo mas pronto que pude para que Katniss no viera lo triste que en realidad estaba.

Me quedo viendo la foto aunque me traiga malos recuerdos, escucho como la puerta abre y Katniss sale del baño, ella solo se me queda viendo, creo que esta sorprendida porque yo estoy aquí y ella no dice nada solo me mira.

-Me acuerdo cuando te casaste, fue hace 6 meses no, bueno te veías preciosa con ese vestido hasta sentía que yo era el que me iba a casar contigo, pero no fue eh, lo preferiste a ¡EL!- le digo un poco enojado aun viendo la foto y rompiendo el silencio

-Ya basta Gale- me dice mientras camina para quitarme la fotografía y guardarla.

Yo me levanto me acerco a ella, la agarro del hombro y la volteo para poder besarla. Ella me empuja para que me aleje de ella y lo hago, ella solo me mira a los ojos con coraje en su rostro tanto es su coraje que me pega una cachetada, pero, pienso si ella puede besar a Peeta tan fácilmente porque no besarme ami, vuelvo a acercarla hacia mi para volverla a besar ella me vuelve a empujar y me pega otra vez

-IDIOTA!- me grita muy enojada.

Esa reacción de ella hizo que me enojara porque o era mía, porque no podía ser mía, me enoje tanto que no me pude controlar y le pegue una cachetada, ella cae al suelo, cuando recupero la cordura ya la había lastimado.

-Perdóname Katniss, perdóname no se que me paso, perdí el control- le digo demasiado preocupado, se que reaccionara mal ante esto.

-Vete Gale-me dice con su mano en su mejilla

-Pero Katniss- le digo

-Solo vete- me dice con lagrimas en sus ojos

Doy media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, me paro antes de llegar y volteo hacia ella

-¿Sabes que? NO, hoy no Katniss- le digo -No pienso dejar ir esta oportunidad- le digo mientras me desabrocho el cinturón del pantalón, ya que estoy dispuesto a hacerla mía.

Veo como su cara cambia de enojo a miedo, ella aun no se levanta solo esta en el suelo.

-Gale, detente, para Gale- me dice pero no pienso hacerlo

El se quita los pantalones y se acerca a mi poco a poco

-No te acerques Gale, te lo advierto- me dice, ella empieza desesperarse y hace que grite pero eso no iba hacer que parara -¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!- grita desesperada

Me posiciono encima de ella y le sujeto los brazos con fuerza. Le empiezo a besar el cuello mientras ella se mueve para poder zafarse.

-El no vendrá Katniss, me asegure de eso antes de venir- paro de besarla solo para ver su cara quiero disfrutar ese momento

-¿Que le hiciste?- me pregunta asustada

-Digamos que me asegure de que no reaccione durante un buen rato- le digo con voz de psicópata.

-Eres un...- la interrumpo antes de que termine

-¿Un que Katniss?...un psicópata por amar y desear a una persona, por entregarte todo mi amor para que tu lo desecharas a la basura...llámame como quieras nada cambiara que seas mía- le digo y vuelvo a besarle el cuello.

Ella alcanza a sacar su brazo derecho y me empuja con toda su fuerza, veo que se levanta y agarra un jarrón que esta puesto en el tocador, trato de levantarme pero al hacerlo me golpea con el jarrón en la cabeza. Caigo al suelo, escucho como corre, lo que ella no sabe es que cerré la puerta con llave, me levanto para poder ir por ella.

Camino para poder encontrar a Katniss y veo como intenta abrir la puerta, llego por atrás y la jalo para tirarla al suelo, ella logra escapar y corrió, la seguí, pero en lo que ella intentaba escapar la casa estaba siendo destrozada, ella se dirige a la cocina la sigo y veo que tropieza con la silla que se encuentra en la cocina, se golpeo la cabeza, parecía que estaba inconsciente, la agarre en mis brazos y la lleve a la recamara, la recuesto en la cama y me empiezo a quitar la la camisa mientras hago eso Katniss intenta escapar pero solo logra caer al suelo.

-Oh no Katniss...ahora si no te escapas- le digo acercándome a ella.

Estaba débil por el golpe pero quería seguir luchando, yo le besaba el cuello, mientras intentaba zafarme, le arranco la blusa y empiezo a excitarme mas.

-Quítate Gale, por favor quítate, no lo hagas- me dice con la voz muy débil

No le haré caso a nada de lo que haga le quita los pantalones y luego la ropa interior, al quitarle el bra veo esos hermosos pechos que debieron de ser míos primeros, los empiezo a acariciar y besar sus senos.

-Gale por favor para- me dice llorando

-¡NO!- le grita -Acaso no te esta gustando Katniss- le digo mientras sigo acariciándola.

Me quito lo que me queda de ropa y la hago mía en un instante, ella es mía y de nadie mas, voltea a ver la pared con la mirada perdida, veo caer una lagrima de sus ojos y se desmaya...que fue lo que hice.

Me levanto rápidamente y me pongo la ropa lo mas rápido que puedo...salgo de la casa de Katniss solo corro y corro para poder llegar al bosque. Paso la cerca y caigo sobre una roca que se encuentra en la pradera.

-Eres un estúpido- digo -Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido- digo mientras me golpeo la cabeza -ERES UN ESTÚPIDO- grito mientras me golpeo y arranco el pasto con ira, no me puedo controlar siento tanto enojo conmigo mismo, ¿Que fue lo que acababa de hacer?, ¿Porque lo hiciste?

No tengo ganas de nada, ya no me importa nada, debería morir en este momento...y Katniss...Katniss...se que la perdí, la perdí para siempre, porque no entendiste que ella no me pertenecía.

Día tras día veo a Katniss en el hospital, necesito saber su estado, necesito saber como esta, necesito verla aunque sea por unos segundos, pregunto a las enfermeras por su estado y siempre me dicen lo mismo.

-La Sr. Everdeen no responde señor su estado es el mismo- me dicen

-Y ¿No sabe si mejorara?- le pregunto a la enfermera

-La verdad su estado es critico y ella sola es la que decidirá si seguirá con su vida o estará así para siempre- me dice

-Gracias Señorita- le digo ala enfermera

Esa era mi rutina diaria y preguntar por Katniss. Veo como Peeta la cuida, como se muestra fuerte ante ella, como trata de animarla.

Conforme pasa el tiempo veo como Katniss mejora, come mas y aveces rechaza la comida esto hace que me preocupe pero por suerte Peeta la cuida, eso se lo comento al doctor e hizo un chequeo a Katniss, el doctor dijo que estarían listas las pruebas para el siguiente día.

Me levante temprano y me dirigí hacia el consultorio del doctor quería ver que le pasaba a Katniss. Toco la puerta del consultorio y veo como la perilla gira.

-Muy buenos días señor ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- me dice

-Buenos días y si podría decirme el estado de Katniss- le digo

-Disculpe pero creo que no puedo decirle nada hasta saber quien es usted- me dice

-Bueno...yo- le digo nervioso, ¿Que le voy a decir? -Yo...soy...un hermano de la paciente solo que estoy peleado con la familia y no quiero que sepan que yo estuve a qui, ¿Podría guardar esto doctor? ¿Podría no hablar de mi?- le digo

-Claro que si, se lo prometo no diré nada- me dice -Pase por favor- me dice abriendo la puerta y estirando el brazo apuntando la silla para que pase. El se sienta en su silla detrás del escritorio y yo en la silla que les toca a los pacientes.

-Bueno...- dice mientras saca los papeles de los análisis que le hicieron a Katniss - El estado de Katniss es muy critico ya que no come, no se levanta y...- se detiene

-¿Y que doctor?- le digo preocupado

-Y ella...esta embarazada así que el bebe la esta debilitando - me dice

Quede en shock, esas palabras fueron...fueron mi muerte...fueron mi derrota, quiero llorar...quiero esconderme...quiero morir...no quiero vivir con esta culpa. Me levanto de la silla sin decir nada, solo camino y mientras lo hago siento que toda mi vida pasa por mi cabeza, cuando cazaba con ella, los momentos felices, el día de la cosecha, cuando volvió, la distancia que tuvimos, cuando estuvo conmigo al momento de estar lastimado, su beso antes de irse al vasallaje y los momentos felices que tuvimos...

Llegue al bosque y me senté sobre la pradera, quería sentir la brisa soplar en mi cara, quería sentir la paz que nunca volveré a tener, quería quedarme con los buenos recuerdos...pero por desgracia...no puedo, los recuerdos de lo que hice y saber que no tendré su perdón me atormentaran hoy y siempre. Me levanto creo que ya es hora de que me valla, empiezo a caminar sobre la pradera...Empiezo a escuchar unos pasos acercándose velozmente, volteo hacia ese sonido...es Peeta que corre hacia mi, yo no me muevo me quedo paralizado...el me derriba y cae encima de mi.

-¡Maldito estúpido, que fue lo que hiciste!- me dice mientras me golpea duro en la cara

-Solo tome lo que por derecho me correspondía- le digo intentando liberarme

-¡NO TENIAS NINGÚN DERECHO! ¡POR TU CULPA ELLA MORIRÁ!- me dice enojada y con lagrimas en sus ojos...esas palabras se sintieron como si me clavaran una espada y me torturaran lentamente

-¿Que dijiste?- le digo confundido

-Lo que escuchaste- me dice y se levanta

-Yo no...yo no quería que pasara esto- le digo...no sabia que mas decir fue lo único que se me ocurrió estaba demasiado sorprendido.

-¿SI NO LO QUERÍAS ¿ENTONCES PARA QUE LO HICISTE?!- me dice enojado -Le arruinaste la vida Gale y también a mi, no pensaste en el daño que le pudiste haber causado, solo lo hiciste, actuaste como una bestia- me dice

-¡Si fue tuya porque no seria mía?!- le digo exaltado y enojado

-¡PORQUE NO TE AMA!... no te ama- me dice...fue como mi muerte, esas palabras fue como si agregara mas peso a mi culpa, la obligue hacer algo que ella no quería...una lagrima callo de mi ojo.

-Gale...ella se entrego a mi yo no la obligue...ella lo hizo por amor y tu...bueno tu no pudiste entender que ella no te ama y aun así lo hiciste- me dice.

Eso hizo que me enojara, corrí hacia el y quise golpearlo, pero lo esquivo y me se puso encima de mi con el puño listo para golpearme.

-Matame, golpeame hasta la muerte, después de todo eso es lo que quieres- le digo

-No Gale, yo no soy como tu, no viviré con la idea de que le hice daño a una persona aun sabiendo lo que hiciste, estoy seguro que Katniss no querría eso- se levanta sin decir nada, ni mirar atrás, solo camina hacia el interior del distrito.

Pasan los días y veo como Katniss se recupera y regresa a su casa con una hermosa bebe, Peeta la cuida a ella y a Katniss, creo que ya se porque lo escogió a el, es cariñoso, cuidadoso y ademas...se que nunca la lastimara...como yo lo hice. Es tiempo de que me aleje de Katniss que deje de verla, me basta con saber que esta bien y estará bien cuidada por quien verdaderamente ama. -Si tan solo hubieras pensado eso antes- Pienso

Me alejo de ellos por completo me encuentro en una cabaña pequeña que se encuentra en lo profundo del bosque, es chiquita pero es lo que tengo y es cálida... no se exactamente cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero si se que en ese tiempo me he descuidado mucho, no tengo ganas de nada, tengo muchas pesadillas y todas tratan sobre Katniss, la culpa me esta matando por dentro, y creo que sera tiempo de regresar y tal vez conseguir un perdón de parte de Katniss y...Peeta.

Camino hacia la pradera y antes de llegar me siento en el tronco de un árbol a ver lo hermoso de la naturaleza, se siente bien poder disfrutar de todo esto.

Escucho unos pasos que se acercan cuidadosamente y...creo saber de quien son, pero sin embargo no volteo solo me quedo viendo a la naturaleza.

-Gale- me dice temerosa, escuchar su voz me sorprendió mucho volteo a verla ella sigue igual de hermosa, me levanto de donde estoy.

-Katniss- le digo sorprendido, doy un paso al frete para poder tomarla del brazo.

-Quítate!- me dice dando un paso atrás

Me sigue rechazando, pero claro, soy un estúpido como crees que no lo hará después de que lo hiciste, agacho la cabeza y caigo de rodillas al suelo.

-Lo siento Katniss- le digo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Es lo único que dirás- me dice enojada y llorando

-Que es lo que quieres que diga Katniss?- le digo levantándome y mirándola a los ojos. Katniss se aleja un poco y solo me mira.

-Katniss...yo- le digo acercándose a ella -Te juro que no puedo dormir, no puedo respirar, no tengo ganas de nada Katniss, lo que te hice no tiene perdón Katniss, lo se y lo siento, soy un estúpido Katniss, SOY...UN...ESTÚPIDO!- le digo desconsolado, llorando y al mismo tiempo enojado conmigo mismo.

-Enojandote no vas a arreglar nada y ni mucho menos mi perdón Gale- me dice enojada. Ninguno de los dos habla solo nos quedamos viendo. Llega un niña hermosa por detrás de Katniss y le agarra la pierna para que voltee a verla

-Mami ya vamos a ir con mi papi- le dice la nena a Katniss, se limpia las lagrimas rápidamente y voltea hacia ella.

-Si mi amor ya vamos recoje tus cosas y nos vamos si- le dice y ella se va emocionada

Veo fijamente a la nena -Ella es...es mía- le digo...ella voltea a verme enojada.

-No Gale...por suerte es de Peeta y mio- me dice. Eso me causa que las lagrimas corran por mis ojos, esta dolida y lo se lo precien|to. -No creo que la amistad y la confianza que teníamos vuelva a ser la misma Gale- me dice.

-Lo se Katniss- le digo.

-Gale- me dice -Te perdono, pero, no me pidas mas, dame tiempo y tal vez podamos recuperar poco a poco la amistad- me dice

-Katniss...gracias- le digo mientras me acerco para abrazarla-Gale no me toques por favor- me dice rápido para que no la abrace, ella voltea para ver a su nena -Ya me tengo que ir- me dice y da la vuelta para irse caminando

-Adiós Katniss- le digo -Adiós Gale- me dice. Ella avanza hacia donde esta Eve, la ayuda a recoger la mochila y se van.

Se que Katniss no dijo que me perdono de verdad, lo presiento, conozco como es ella, estoy seguro de que lo hizo para que la dejara en paz, creo que sera bueno regresar al distrito 2. Me dirijo a la estación y compro el boleto que me dirigirá hasta el distrito, espero al tren son las 3:45 y el tren llegara a las 4:00, me siento en una banca que esta en la estación y lo espero, mientras hago eso recuerdo como era, la niña era hermosa. Subo al tren creo que es hora de despedirse del distrito 12 y de todo lo que hay aquí, olvidar lo que Katniss, Peeta y Eve existen y continuar.

Me siento en el asiento del tren que me llevara al distrito 2, sera un largo camino de 4 horas así que mejor duermo un rato...

El silbato del tren me despierta, ¿Cuanto dormí? , al parecer todo el camino porque ya estoy en el 2, me bajo del tren, pido un taxi para que me lleve a mi hogar, y todo parece ser como era antes mi vida aquí.

La verdad es aburrida la misma rutina levantarme, ir al trabajo, el descanso, volver al trabajo, salir, irme a mi casa y dormir. Toda esta rutina aburrida la hice durante tres largos y aburridos muy aburridos años...extraño el distrito 12, ¿Sera bueno visitarlo?, no lo se, tal vez no, o tal vez si, volveré pero por ninguna razón me encontrare con...Katniss, quiero que piense que me fui, que no sepa nada, aunque realmente no creo que le importe...tomo un tren al distrito 12 y al parecer llego en menos de dos horas, estos nuevo trenes que pusieron son muy rápidos, reviso el reloj que traigo en mi muñeca izquierda para poder ver la hora 3:45.

Cuando bajo del tren siento el olor del bosque, ya que la estación esta cerca de el, me dirijo a la pequeña cabañita en donde viví por algún tiempo, abro la puerta y aviento la maleta en una silla...este lugar esta tan lleno de polvo que me ahoga, salgo a tomar un paseo, ya extrañaba esto el olor a flores, escuchar el sonido del agua, ver a los animales. Camino mucho ya que la acabaña esta retirada de la pradera, al llegar me siento en el suelo para que la suave y refrescante brisa roce mi cara...siento tanta calma, paz y felicidad, me trae tan buenos recuerdos esto. Todo esta en calma hasta que escucho las voces de dos niños, se escuchaban tan dulces y tiernas pero por alguna razón no quise voltear a ver quien era...después el ambiente vuelve a quedar en silencio, pero solo por unos minutos ya que escucho varios pasos dirigirse hacia mi.

-Gale- escucho, esa voz era tan conocida, es de Katniss, me levanto y volteo rápidamente y ahí esta ella y por detrás esta Peeta abrazándola.

-Katniss...Peeta- les digo

-Peeta y yo creemos que...el momento de perdonar y olvidar todo en el pasado llego...la herida sano y queremos decirte tanto Peeta como yo que si...te perdonamos Gale...

**FIN**

LISTO Y BIEN ESTA ERA LA SORPRESA QUE TENIA EN MENTE Y QUIERO AGRADECER A -Maria P Bet- POR HABER MANDADO Y HABERME DADO ESTA IDEA, CUANDO LEÍ EL MENSAJE ME ENCANTO LA IDEA ASÍ QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODAS TUS APORTACIONES Y POR MANDAR COMENTARIOS, TAMBIÉN AGRADECERÉ A -samantha136- POR TODOS TUS COMENTARIOS HERMOSOS QUE ME ENVIASTE LA VERDAD ESOS COMENTARIOS ME MOTIVAN A ESCRIBIR, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER SEGUIDO LA HISTORIA Y LLEGAR HASTA EL FINAL, -nathy- MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y HABERME DADO LA OPORTUNIDAD, -katnisshayley- POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y HABER LEÍDO LA HISTORIA -narusempai- CUANDO LEÍ TU COMENTARIO MORÍ ENSERIO ME DIO TANTA RISA PERO YA VES LO QUE ME PREGUNTASTE SE HIZO, ME ENCANTABA VER LOS COMENTARIOS PUES SABIA QUE EN REALIDAD LO LEÍAS TAMBIÉN TE DOY MUCHAS GRACIAS -Lizeth98- ME ENCANTABA LEER LOS COMENTARIO QUE ENVÍAS, ME DABA CUENTA QUE LA HISTORIA REALMENTE TE EMOCIONABA Y COMO ESPERABAS CON ANSIAS EL OTRO CAPITULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABERLE DEDICADO UN MOMENTO Y PARARTE A LEER LO QUE ESCRIBÍ -k234fanrobjosh- MUCHAS GRACIA A TI TAMBIEN POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA PASO A PASO Y COMPARTIR LO QUE PENSABAS A TRAVÉS DE TUS COMENTARIOS -Luciaeverdeen- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR APOYARME Y ANIMARME CUANDO ME SENTÍA MAL POR HABERLOS DEJADO, ESE DÍA ME SENTÍ MUCHO MEJOR, PORQUE SI COMENTAN ESO SIGNIFICA PARA MI QUE TE GUSTA MUCHAS GRACIAS -Mary Evellark- MUCHAS GRACIAS A TI SABER QUE ME HISTORIA TE ENCANTO Y PROVOCO SENTIMIENTOS EN REALIDAD ME PUSO MUY FELIZ Y CLARO QUE SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO AHORA SE QUE LES GUSTA Y A MI ME GUSTA._  
_

LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y SON PARTE MUY IMPORTANTE Y TAMBIÉN LE AGRADEZCO A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON LA HISTORIA Y SIGUIERON, ME ANIMABA MUCHO, ME HACÍAN EL DÍA VER COMO ENTRABA Y ENTRABAN, LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDO HACER ES DECIR GRACIAS Y SEGURO QUE SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO HARÉ NOMAS QUE PRIMERO PENSARE EN LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO ESTA.

MUCHAS GRACIAS ;´)


End file.
